


I'm sorry that you have to have a body

by cursedlesbian



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nudity, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedlesbian/pseuds/cursedlesbian
Summary: I'm very sorry that you have to have a bodyOne that will hurt you, and be the subject of so much of your fearIt will betray you, be used against you, then it'll fail on you my dearBut before that, you'll be a doormat, for every vicious narcissist in the worldOh how they'll screw you, all up and over, then feed you silence for dessert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I'm sorry that you have to have a body

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Suicidio y pensamientos suicidas insinuados, descripciones no muy gráficas de violencia.
> 
> Inspirado en la canción:  
> "Body Terror Song - AJJ"

Horacio Pérez estaba muerto.

Llevaba 5 días muerto. Tirado en un galpón, lleno de golpes, masacrado por su propio hermano. Su cadáver era irreconocible y poco a poco se lo estaban comiendo las ratas, arrancándole la piel y la carne de a pedazos, viviendo a partir de su muerte.

Estaba completamente muerto y aun así se encontraba en su propia casa, abriendo la puerta del baño.

Horacio Pérez estaba muerto pero aún seguía teniendo un cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía. Era la carcasa de lo que algún día había sido un hombre. 

Cerró con llave la puerta. Vivía solo. 

Se paró frente al espejo con movimientos robóticos y monotonía en la cara. Estaba completamente desnudo, de la cabeza a los pies. La imagen de su figura no lo excitaba como algún día lo había hecho. Al contrario, le generaba repulsión y mantener la mirada en el espejo por más de dos segundos parecía una tarea imposible.

No se reconocía. A quien veía en el espejo no era a sí mismo. Tenía su estructura facial, tenía sus tatuajes, tenía sus rasgos, pero no era él. Quien lo miraba en el espejo era otro hombre, un desconocido, un intruso.

Recorrió con la mirada su torso, sus brazos y sus piernas. Estaban llenos de heridas, de hematomas, de moretones y de cortes. Eran horribles y bellos a la vez. Creaban una desagradable obra de arte que hacía que le entraran ganas de vomitar.  
Lo habían molido hasta hacerlo una pulpa, le habían destrozado cada parte del cuerpo, no iba a ser sorprendente para nadie si aquella tortura le dejara más de una secuela física. Nadie hablaba de lo mental.

Miro las cicatrices en sus piernas de una experiencia pasada que no podía recordar con exactitud., Le daban asco. Cerró los ojos y acerco con lentitud la mano hacia una de ellas, acariciándola con suavidad. Sentía que recordaba algo pero reprimió el pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas, no quería recordar, la ignorancia era una bendición, lo había sido toda su vida y eso no iba a cambiar en ese momento.

Su instinto le dijo que se clavara las uñas con fuerza y se abriera la herida, que arrancara los puntos y dejara que la sangre fluya por su pierna, que llenara el baño con las memorias de una experiencia pasada y que, si tenía suerte, iba a desangrarse y morir, oficialmente, de una puta vez. Tuvo que apartar la mano con rapidez y volver a abrir los ojos para apartar la idea.

Hace unas semanas Horacio deseaba el tacto, imploraba ser tocado, sentir el calor de los dedos de alguien contra su propia piel, la fricción, la intimidad de una acción tan simple como tocar, como sentir. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan pocos días. Ahora la simple idea de alguien tocándolo le causaba escalofríos, apenas podía sentirse a sí mismo, el pensamiento de que alguien más podía percibirlo, de que alguien más podía tocarlo y reconocerlo como ser humano le llenaba la mente de pensamientos horrorosos. Había estado evitando el contacto físico por esa razón en particular.

Se sentía un intruso en lo que algún día había sido su propio cuerpo. Solo tenía una cosa clara, ya no lo era y nunca iba a volver a serlo. Las similitudes entre el Horacio de verdad, el Horacio que estaba tirado en un galpón y la figura que se mostraba en el espejo eran solo recordatorios de lo que algún día había sido una persona feliz. El tatuaje de su pecho, aquella mujer que lo miraba y juzgaba constantemente, le molestaba más que las otras marcas. Quería arrancárselo de la piel, cortarlo con un cuchillo o lijarlo con una lima para las uñas, que sangrara, que su cara angelical y pura se destruyera completamente y que no quedara más que sangre y piel muerta. No tenía que estar ahí, la figura del espejo no merecía tenerlo.

Y si pensaba en cosas que lo habían representado tiempo atrás, tenía que pensar en la cresta. Agacho la cabeza y se llevó con precaución las dos manos hacia ella, pero se detuvo antes de poder tocar. 

Gritos.  
Eran sus propios gritos.  
Era un hombre enmascarado sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras otro se acercaba a él con una máquina de afeitar.  
Escuchaba sus risas con claridad y sentía su propia desesperación como si estuviera ahí en ese momento.  
Por un segundo no pudo respirar.

Levanto la vista y se miró al espejo otra vez, estaba temblando sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Tan solo pudo ver desesperación en sus ojos. Aparto la mirada con rapidez, avergonzado.

Le habían arrebatado lo que alguna vez había conformado la mayor parte de su identidad. Horacio nunca había sabido realmente quien era, pero la cresta siempre había estado, lo había acompañado en los buenos momentos y en los malos, era su única estabilidad, a lo que se aferraba cuando se perdía, el único recordatorio de que todo era real, de que él era Horacio.

Ya no le quedaba ni siquiera eso. Había perdido hasta el más irrelevante detalle de lo que creía que era su vida.

Comenzaba a tener frío.

Respiro con profundidad y poso su mirada sobre sus propios ojos.  
Estaban vacíos.

Hace tiempo había escuchado que los ojos eran una ventana al alma, tenía sentido, él ya no tenia alma. Lo que quedaba era el cuerpo, que todavía era capaz de caminar y de comunicarse, pero la vida, el alma, lo que le daba humanidad ya no estaba. Esa parte se había quedado en el galpón y estaba alimentando a una familia de ratas.

La cascara vacía del espejo lo miraba, se miraban.  
Y veía como se salía del espejo de forma grotesca.  
Como alargaba sus brazos de forma inhumana, llegaba hasta su cuello y apretaba con fuerza.  
Mucha fuerza.  
O tal vez eran sus propias manos las que lo hacían, tal vez se estaba auto-asfixiando.  
Daba igual.

El intruso que lo asesinaba se convertía en una mujer con una sonrisa amable que se desvanecía con rapidez. Y luego era un hombre que olía a alcohol y le gritaba palabras que conocía perfectamente.  
Maricón.  
Sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, las lágrimas no fluían, estaban atascadas en sus ojos.

Esa mirada dura se transformaba y el color de los ojos mutaba a un celeste asquerosamente familiar, el chico tenía el pelo amarillo pero las raíces marrones. Le sonreía de manera arrogante, parecía estar disfrutándolo. 

Y entonces el pelo era negro, tenía gafas de sol y estaba fumando, parecía decepcionado. 

Se apretó el cuello con más fuerza sin quitar la mirada del espejo.

Ahora era un hombre de cabello blanco, demasiado alto y demasiado lindo, que lo miraba con desagrado.

Eran todos y a la vez no era ninguno.

Estaba solo en el baño apretando su propio cuello. Fingiendo que era alguien más que lo mataba, porque tener que afrontar la realidad, afrontar que era él mismo quien se quería ver muerto era demasiado complicado.

Era más fácil fingir que era un hombre con una máscara, un hombre con una voz demasiado familiar, que aparecía con un bate de béisbol y lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente, que lo había torturado por días y le había arruinado la puta vida, que le había arrancado hasta el último atisbo de esperanza. El hombre que había matado a Horacio Pérez y que iba a re-matarlo por segunda vez, aunque fuera solo en su imaginación.

Se quitó las manos del cuello, respirando con pesadez. 

Mantuvo la mirada en su reflejo, con la mente completamente vacía, sin pensar en nada. Al cabo de unos segundos no pudo soportarlo más y se dio la vuelta, alejándose.

Estiro la mano y abrió el grifo de la bañera.

**Author's Note:**

> No se que es esto jsjsjsj lo escribí a las 5 de la mañana cuando no me estaba sintiendo particularmente bien y fue medio una experiencia terapéutica 10/10 recomiendo desahogarse usando personajes ficticios.  
> Se que muchas partes no tienen sentido y que probablemente esta mal narrado pero quería subirlo igual porque considero que no me quedo taaan mal.  
> Espero que aunque sea lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco. Les pido por favor que si van a comentar algo intenten ser lo más "amables" que puedan supongo, porque este fic en especifico tiene demasiados aspectos personales y lo que escribí como una forma de desahogarme de mis propias problemas y nada eso tengan compasión JSJSJSJ  
> Gracias por leer los tkm <3


End file.
